15 12 Things I Loath Concerning You
by pfeekin
Summary: Pfeekin doesn't like Teenage Romantic Comedies... So she writes parodies of them: With her favorite Fire Emblem Characters!Warning: Yaoi and Possible YuriDon't like, Don't read.


**Hey Everyone! It's Pfeekin. I know it's been quite a while since I've done anything relating to the world of fan fiction. Sorry for that, not much I can do in that category. I guess I've just been busy. Whatever. Here you are….**

**15 1/2 Things I Loath Concerning You**

**Oh? So I actually get to talk about this current work? Alrighty then. It is, in basis, a parody of the movie "10 Thing I Hate About You" Obviously. But because the characters in the movie were all just typical, straight high school students I decided to make things a bit more fun… And slash up the whole damn thing. **

**Yes… Because that's what Pfeekin does.**

**And who better to turn into oh-so-slash able high school students than an assortment of Fire Emblem Characters! Weeeee! Yayness! **

**I'll be including characters from both Rekka no Ken (FE7 or the first of the English version for those who don't know) and Path of Radiance.**

**And last but not least… I DO NOT own any of Fire Emblems many delicious bishies or the movie "10 Things I Hate About You". Only in meh dreams… +emo sigh+**

* * *

**15 1/2 Things I Loath Concerning You**

It was what most would consider a great day. Neigh a cloud in the sky and perfect temperatures that neither those who complained over hot or cold could find reason to fuss over. Birds chirped gaily as an awesome remix of a theme song played from some mysteriously unknown position. But none of the busy students below seemed to notice, no that's the magic of cinema silly readers!

And, above all, the sun was shinning brightly: As if the heavenly ball of combustion high in the sky was unaware of the unfairness and corruption that was currently swimming through hallways of Fire Emblem High School, like a parasitic flatworm drifts through the intestines of an oblivious host… Except maybe not quite as prone to send paranoid shivers down your spine when you eat something you think could be slightly undercooked.

FEHS seemed to be a perfect, by the book example of a stereotypical example of our fine educational system. Popularity served as law, and physical attraction nominated you for the next place in the monarchy. Those who were less fortunate than these "beautiful people" were excluded from the group, given wedgies and had crude depictions of male reproductive organs sketched onto their cheeks. The teachers and staff were of course completely oblivious to this. Its high school kiddies! That's the way it is.

But even if the staff or the sun refused to acknowledge the corruption of these meaningless consumer driven lives, one student in particular was determined to open the eyes of the mindless public and show them the fraud of the very systems that dictated their lives.

A pale hand reached towards a brick pillar outside the entrance to the school, for a moment that same, black-polish wearing hand glided over an oblong piece of cardstock…

It depicted a tall, handsome boy in a white tuxedo, his arms linked to that of an anarexically skinny female, who looked as if she'd be more at home in a strip bar than the ball room setting that they were super-imposed over.

What joyous, lawful event could this lovely art work possibly represent?

What else? A poster advertising the school's annual prom. This IS the stereotypical high school after all, let's not forget this fact.

Then, with the sound of ripping and tearing resonating through the happy theme-song riddled air, the hand crumpled the poster into oblivion and promptly tossed it into the proper recycling-receptacle (Let's forget to save the rainforest while we're attempting to undermine the traditions of the American educational system boys and girls.).

As if she had some kind of poster-in-jeopardy sense that was currently tingling out the wazoo: a girl turned, a stack of identical posters in her arms, and snarled at the one who had just destroyed the poster she'd just placed upon the pillar. In a rather evil way for a stick-thin, big breasted, scantily clothed (but perfectly innocent I'm sure) high school girl.

"Hey! What did you do that for?"

She yelled indignantly, because after all putting up a poster is SO hard when you're a frail high school girl with marshmallow fluff for brains.

The hand that had savaged the poster promptly turned into a rather rude gesture before its owner withdrew it back to their side as the theme-music was interrupted by the ring of the school bell.

With the swishing of long black hair, currently done up simply and loosely with two ties that allowed the shimmering mop to hang comfortably at the owner's neck, and a sharp glare of crimson eyes the poster destroyer wandered into the oddly prison like-structure that most referred to as school.

"And they wonder why the youth population is grower less intelligent."

Were the last words murmured from painted-black lips, as the heavy doors swung shut behind the ebony clad figure. Letting out a rather freakishly eerie creak as they closed.

* * *

**Yes… This was just a teaser chapter. Nyaaah Nyaaah! Normal chapters will be longer, but still read and review please! **

**At any rate: Did you like it? Hate it? Know who this mystery poster-killer is? Teehee, you'll find out eventually.**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Pfeekin**


End file.
